warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geschichten und Staffeln von Fire
Hier sind alle Staffeln und Bücher von Fireheart002 aufgelistet. 20:34, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Anmerkungen Die normalen Bücher haben gewöhnlich eine Länge von 15 Kapiteln, die immer ca. 1000 Wörter beinhalten. Außerdem haben sie einen Prolog. Kurzgeschichten/Songfics haben für gewöhnlich 100-500 Wörter, meistens aber unter 500. Special Adventures haben 20 Kapitel mit Wörtern um die 1000, einen Prolog und einen Epilog. Ausnahme: Zweige, die im Wind wehen. (x) bedeutet, dass die Kurzgeschichte/das Buch bereits fertig geschrieben ist. Und ja. Ja, ich weiß, dass die Me-He-Storys mittlerweile zu viele Songfics/Kurzgeschichten haben. Aber ihr sollt ja alles wissen. Sonst fühlt sich das unvollständig an. x_x @Music: Ja, der Titel des Special Adventures ist echt saulang.. aber ich hab Spaß dran :D Außerdem sinds zwei Lieder zusammengefügt x: Und noch eine Anmerkung zu Music: Die 6 Hauptbüccher haben Titel von Liedern von Hollywood Undead, das Special Adventure und die Kurzgeschichten (bis auf Feuerblume erzählt) überwiegend von P!ATD, aber auch von anderen Bands oder Sängern :3 Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel! Staffel 1: Geister Stand Alone Staffel *''Geistpelz' Prophezeiung'' *''Geister in den Sternen'' *''Die Zähne einer Buche'' *''Geister spuken nicht'' *''Auch Geister müssen aufgeben'' *''Polarlichter'' Special Adventures *''Krallen der Vergessenen'' *''Hochverrat'' *''Sie schliessen dich aus'' Kurzgeschichten und Songfics *''Miserable at best'' *''Never too late'' *''Another way out'' *''Wake up'' *''Three Cheers for five years'' Staffel 2: Me-He Story's Stand Alone Staffel *''Love is blind'' (x) *''Mr. Brightside'' *''If you could see me now'' *''Livin‘ in a world without you'' *''Is it true?'' *''Honesty'' Special Adventures *''Open Wounds'' *''A little more'' *''Happy Endings are stories that haven't ended yet'' Songfics und Kurzgeschichten *''Orlea erzählt: Ich hätte nie sterben dürfen'' (x) *''Forgiven'' *''Monster'' *''I'd lie'' (x) *''Count the ways'' (x) *''Paperthin Hymn'' (x) *''The Loss'' *''The Diary'' *''I don't want to miss a thing'' (x) *''Ich bin am Ende.'' *''Augen und Herzen sind Dynamit.'' (x) *''Schatz, lass mal.'' *''runaways'' *''Wasserfallblatts Gedankengänge'' *''i finally found what i've been looking for.'' (x) Staffel 3: Eisblumes Entscheidungen Nachfolger: Music *''Zwischen zwei Welten'' *''Eisblumen'' *''Eisiges Herz'' *''Auftauende Vögel'' *''Wenn du nichts sagst'' *''Du bist nicht allein'' Special Adventures *''Tale of two kits'' (x) *''Zweige, die im Wind wehen'' (x) *''Das Schicksal der drei Geschwister'' Field Guides *''Die Anführer'' Songfics/Kurzgeschichten *''Whispers in the Dark'' (x) *''Comatose'' *''Paradise Lost'' (x) *''Bruised and Scarred'' *''Perfect'' (x) *''Rise like a Phoenix: Wie Phönixflug zum BaumClan kam'' (x) Staffel 4: Music Vorgänger: Eisblumes Entscheidungen Nachfolger: Pronoun *''Sell your Soul'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Levitate'' *''Pour me'' *''Street Dreams'' *''Lion'' Special Adventures *''Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off... but it's better if you do'' Kurzgeschichten/Songfics *''Feuerblume erzählt: Es war die stärkste Liebe...'' *''I write sins, not tragedies'' *''The ballad of Mona Lisa'' *''Kiss and tell'' *''Where is your boy tonight?'' *''The kid is an outcast.'' *''H E A R T B R E A K E R'' *''Girls love girls'' Staffel 5: Pronoun Vorgänger: Music *''I am'' *''You are'' *''He is'' *''She is'' *''We are'' *''They are'' Songfics und Kurzgeschichten *''She was'' *''It is'' Andere Bücher *''Without the bitter, the sweet isn't as sweet'' *''Die Harke'' *''Der Erschaffer des Jahres, des Wetters'' *''HEXENJAGD'' (x) Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Songfiction